This disclosure relates generally to a moving target device, and more particularly to a moving target device for practicing shooting at a target and for training.
Moving targets have been used to train individuals in using firearms. Examples of moving targets include devices that have a target that pops up, swings, or moves horizontally. Some prior moving target devices are heavy, large, difficult to transport, complex, and slow reacting. Since it may be important to law enforcement personnel or soldiers to regularly participate in training or certification, having moving target devices that are cumbersome may inhibit training. It is also important to be able to simulate real life shooting situations. If the moving target device is slow then a real life shooting situation may not be possible. Also, if the moving target device is slow then a shooter may not be able to improve on reaction rate or timing.
The present disclosure is designed to obviate and overcome many of the disadvantages and shortcomings experienced with prior moving target devices. Moreover, the present disclosure is related to a moving target device that quickly presents a target for shooting at and quickly removes the target from a shooting position or orientation. The moving target device of the present disclosure is also simple to set up and to learn how to operate and use.